Friendship Bracelets
by Takari-san
Summary: TK and Kari have been separated from each other for 4 years... will a pair of bracelets make them meet again and will they be able to admit what they really feel to each other? Takari.
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship Bracelets**

Takari-san: You guys shocked? Yes… after what seems to be eternity Takari-san writes again and now 12 years old! ^_^ ("Booooo!!!" Some people shout.) This is mainly gonna be a Takari, sweet and all and about three chapters long… I got the idea a year ago and just typing it today...

Patamon: Well, here's the disclaimer… Takari-san does not own Digimon and only owns the plot… she is just 12 so please don't sue her…

Gatomon: Please read and review and also Takari-san says thank you to all those who reviewed her… she really doesn't like flames but if you are going to… err… do it mildly because well… because…

Takari-san: (smile) sml is not around today so I can have the computer all to myself! Anyway let's go on with the fic…

*************************************************************************************************************

Under the light of the stars and moon a young girl laid in her bed thinking…

'I wonder… is he ever coming back? Will I ever get to see his angelic face, his beautiful smiles… him?' a young girl with brown hair thought looking at a bracelet that was on her hand.

'He did say he was coming back… but what if he forgot? It's been 4 years and all… I really should have told him how I felt before he went away… but will he stay if I told him or just reject me and go away leaving our friendship to break into a million pieces?' the girl sighed and slowly she fell asleep thinking of a kawaii blonde haired boy who had captured her heart…

*Flashback*

"Kari-chan… err… keep this…" a 12 year old TK said handing Kari a bracelet… a bracelet with a pendant of the symbol of light hanging around.

"Why?" Kari asked shocked.

"Well… you see my mom and I are going back to Tokyo since my mom got a promotion and we had to go back there. So I want you to well… remember me… and one day when I come back I'll know who you are and if I don't find you can always find me since I have a bracelet too. I know you think this is childish and but you see… I might be gone for a long time and we might not know how we look and all…" TK said blushing.

"Iie… I don't think this is childish at all… I'll miss you so much… but promise me one thing…" Kari said.

"Hai… Nani?" TK said smiling.

"Promise me you'll come back…" she said beginning to cry.

"Hai… Yakusoku…" TK said hugging her in a soft embrace.

"TK?" she sobbed.

"Nani?" TK said.

"When are you going away?" she said wiping her tears away.

"A week from now… Gomen, I should have told you sooner…" he said guilty.

"Iie… TK, let's make this the best week we'll ever spend together, okay?" she asked him with a smile though her eyes were a little red because she cried a while ago.

"Hai…" he said as they ran off to have some fun.

*************************************************************************************************************

The day of TK going away has come and the digidestined were all gathered in the airport saying their goodbyes to him.

"Bye! Come back soon!" Sora and Mimi said.

"Take care and always e-mail us…" Ken, Izzy and Yolei said waving goodbye.

"Be good squirt… we'll all miss you…" Matt said patting his head.

"Hai, nee-chan" he replied with a smile

"Bye?" Tai and Joe said.

"Good luck T.E. at least I have Kari to myself now…" Davis said

"Davis!!!" everyone exclaimed as TK laughed.

"Don't forget to write and please visit…" Cody said.

"Hai, I'm gonna visit you guys at breaks and when I can." He said smiling though he was sad he was going away, he knew he'll see them all again.

"Bye… umm… TK?" Kari said blushing.

"Hai?" he said looking at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Umm… nothing…" Kari said blushing.

"Okay… and don't worry I'll remember the promise." He said flashing the bracelet in front of her.

"TK, time to go!" his mom yelled.

"Well… bye see you soon!" TK smiled and waved them goodbye, leaving the girl she loved, Kari and all the other digidestined back in Odaiba.

*End of Flashback*

Kari woke up from her sleep because of the continuous ringing of the alarm cock. Four years passed since TK went away and now they were 16. They write constantly and send e-mails to each other frequently but TK rarely visits. After getting ready for school and taking a shower, she went to Tai's room to wake him up. (That's what I do to ~SML~ when we're going to school though he doesn't have a girlfriend like Tai does also considering he's turning 17 and I'm 12.) Tai, though 20 and in college still acts like a kid.

"Tai, wake up!" Kari shouted from outside Tai's room door.

"5 more minutes…" he whined like a 5 year old.

"It's awfully late now and if I remember you have to pick Sora up… Oh no! It's lat already, it seems like you're gonna be in trouble." Kari said and after that a noise was heard from outside his room signaling Tai waking up and running around preparing for the day in school ahead.

'I wonder what's TK doing?" Kari thought when suddenly Tai's door opened scaring the living daylights out of Kari.

"Let's go!" Tai said cheerfully skipping and acting like a kid.

"I almost got a heart attack there… What were you doing? Trying to kill me?" Kari said glaring at Tai.

"Aww… don't be mad because… I found this picture of TK and you when you were kids! Isn't that cute…" Tai said waving it around and flashing it in front of her face making her blush.

"Hey! That's mine!" Kari said taking it from Tai quickly stuffing it to her pocket blushing.

"I always knew you had the thing for Ishida's little brother…" Tai said with an evil grin.

"How?" she said blushing like red Christmas light.

"Well, for starters it's so obvious except Takaishi didn't notice, he is so much like his big brother… you remember that time when you asked Matt to bring your Birthday gift for TK, Matt forgot it at his house and had to give the next week…" Tai laughed and somewhere at Matt's house, he sneezed.

"…"

"You know that's why Matt and Mimi are so perfect for each other. They're both forgetful and klutzy weirdos!" Tai said and somewhere in Mimi's house, she sneezed. (No offence Matt and Mimi fans just gotta put some comedy… I really like these 2 characters, so don't be mad.)

"Are you angry?" Kari said. 

"What, of you liking Takaishi? No, of course not… I will never choose anybody else to be with you than Takaishi… even Matt, Mimi and Sora think you're perfect for each other…' Tai said with the grin and wherever TK was he sneezed.

"Thanks…" she said her cheeks flushed with the color red.

"No problem, except that the idiot named TK Takaishi should come back!" Tai said.

"He's not an idiot you know… and he will come back, he promised me he will…" she said with renewed hope.

After eating their breakfast, Kari was dropped off by Tai and Sora to Odaiba High School, Tai and Sora went on their way to Odaiba College. (If there is such a thing)

*Somewhere in Odaiba*

"It feels nice to be back, Right? Kaa-san." Said a boy with blonde hair who was wearing a beige fisherman's hat with a huge grin on his face.

"Hai, Takeru-chan" his mom said.

'Kari, I came back for you…' TK said in his mind, looking forward to see the girl he loves the most, Hikari Yagami.

*To Be Continued*

Takari-san: How was it? Was it good? I knew it was short but there's still more to come! Anyway, here are the Japanese words I used:

Hai- Yes Iie- No Kaa-san- mom Yakusoku- Promise Gomen- Sorry nee-chan- big brother Nani- what 

Patamon: Well that's it… we hope to see you in the second installment of friendship bracelets.

Gatomon: Hope to see you soon! R and R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Friendship Bracelets

Chapter 2: Reunion

Takari-san: nobody around today… so here's chapter 2 and thanks for all those who reviewed! Thanks!

*********************************************************************************

Kari laid under a Sakura tree waiting for her friends Yolei and Davis

"Guys!" she shouted when she them approaching.

"Kari!" Davis said with a very goofy grin.

"Hi guys…" Kari said.

"Ready to go?" Miyako said.

"I was the one waiting for you guys, remember?" Kari said.

"Well, okay… I'm starving let's go!" Davis said heading towards the place they usually eat after school.

"Hai…" the two girls sighed.

*********************************************************************************

They arrived in the fast food place and left Davis to order as thee girls sat down on the table.

"Ah…" Yolei said comfortably sitting down.

"You seem happy…" Kari said.

"Hai, the hectic week is done and we relax for the weekend." She said with a grin.

"And spend time with a certain boy named Izzy, perhaps?" Kari said with a mischievously.

"Umm… I forgot Matt asked us all to eat together tomorrow." She said blushing, quickly changing the subject.

"Really?" Kari asked playing with her hair.

"Yeah, he said something about a surprise…" Yolei said.

"Surprise, huh? Typical Matt… how'd you find out anyway? Izzy?" Kari asked.

"No, Mimi told me." Yolei said.

"Oh… Hmm… Davis is taking so long." Kari said.

"Why? Do you miss him?" Miyako asked teasingly.

"Of course not… why should I anyway?" Kari said bored.

"{sigh} it's so hard to tease you these past few years since TK's not around." Yolei said.

"Why, if TK's around… am I easy to tease or something?" Kari said blushing.

"Just look at yourself in the mirror and you'll see…" Yolei said with a grin.

"Shut up!" she said blushing even more.

"He he…" she laughed.

"Hey guys, here's the food." Davis said carrying a huge tray of food.

"Thanks…" Kari said taking a burger and some soda from the tray.

"Here." Davis said handing Yolei's food to her and digging in to his own.

"So… what's this I've heard about lunch tomorrow?" Davis asked.

"Oh that… Matt called on for a meeting since he has some sort of surprise for us." Kari said.

"I see…" Davis said eating his hamburger in one bite and getting his second one.

"Davis?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah?" he said finishing his second going to his third burger.

"How do you eat that much food, without having a heart attack?" Yolei asked taking a bite from hers.

"I'm just a growing boy…" he said as the two girls almost choked… "Why do you want me to die? Wait… you would but Kari will be lonely if I did…"

"Actually… to tell you the truth, I wouldn't care less…" she said with a grin.

"What!?!" Davis said some breadcrumbs flying over to Yolei's direction, which she avoided with such skill and grace.

"He he…" Kari giggled.

"Will you be careful!?! You almost got me hit by breadcrumbs filled with your saliva!" Yolei said angrily.

"Sorry… I didn't notice you the since you were to old fashioned, ii thought you were some statue from an antique shop!" Davis said completely forgetting what Kari said a while ago.

"Or maybe, you didn't see me because your brain is too small, you can't see straight!" she said not noticing a red-haired boy with a laptop come near them.

"Miyako-chan, calm down… the customers are looking at you guys…" the boy said.

"Kou-kun!" she said hugging him tightly.

"Izzy!" Kari said.

"Koushiro-sempai." Davis said.

"Konichiwa!" he said when Yolei finally let go of him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Yolei said.

"Oh nothing just to spend quality time with my girlfriend…" he said as Yolei blushed "and because Tai sent me to ask you to come home."

"Oh… sure." Kari said getting her things and standing up..

"See you tomorrow!" the three sitting down said.

"See you!" Kari said running off.

*After a few minutes*

"Gotta go!" Davis said after finishing almost a dozen or even more burgers.

"Yeah… Bye, don't forget about tomorrow." Izzy said.

"Yeah…" he said running off as well.

"Hey Miyako… help me with something… will you?" Izzy said turning around to face her.

"Hai… what's it about?" Yolei said.

"Well… let's say Matt's surprise tomorrow is human… a human named Takeru… and it has something to do with your best friend…" Izzy said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Sure, I'll help…" she said with the same evil glint as they discussed what they where going to do…

*********************************************************************************

"Tai… you wanted me home?" Kari said.

"Yeah… well we're supposed to have lunch tomorrow with Matt tomorrow and I can't come with you since I have a soccer game so can you ask Yolei for a ride or something?" he said.

"Sure, no problem. By the way, do you know what this surprise Matt is talking about is?" Kari asked wondering if his brother knows anything.

"Of course I do… I managed to get it out of him and Mimi…" Tai grinned.

"Who else knows?" Kari asked.

"Matt, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, probably Yolei by now and me…" he said.

"Can you tell me what it is?" Kari said putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"No way… Wait till tomorrow." Her brother said turning away.

'Something brother doesn't want to tell me… wonder what it is…' Kari thought going to the phone to call Yolei.

"Hello, is Miyako around?" Kari asked after she dialed the number.

"Yes… Wait a moment, Kari…" her sister answered.

"Hello?" Yolei asked.

"Yolei… my brother can't drive me to lunch tomorrow, can I come with you and Izzy?" Kari asked.

"Sure no problem…" she said.

"Thanks, by the way… can you tell me what the surprise is?" Kari asked.

"Iie, wait till tomorrow… but till then m lips are sealed." Yolei said.

"Okay… bye" Kari sighed.

"Bye." Yolei said as Kari hung up.

*********************************************************************************

'What the hell could it be? I really didn't care before… but it seems like almost everyone knows except me… I guess I gotta wait till tomorrow… better get to sleep' Kari thought when she was lying down on her bed.

She slept and still thinking what could be the surprise her brother, Matt, Mimi, Sora, Izzy and Yolei knew of… and of course she slept and dreamed of the day she and TK were together again.

*********************************************************************************

She woke up that morning did her normal Saturday routine, which is brush your teeth, have a bath, do some homework and watch cartoons then when it was about 10:30 she went to her room to get dressed.

She came out wearing a pink tank top and black cargo pants and soon Izzy and Yolei arrived.

"Kari, hop in…" Izzy, who was driving said.

"Hai…" Kari said and got in the car.

"So… is this place far or something?" Yolei asked Izzy.

"No it's pretty near…" he said turning left.

*After a few Minutes*

"Here we are…" Izzy said as they all got down…

*********************************************************************************

"I'm gonna take a walk outside, okay?" a boy with blonde hair and was wearing a fisherman's hat and was carrying a Patamon said.

"Sure take your time…" Matt said.

"Yipee!" Patamon said with a smile.

"Why don't we go to the convenience store and by some candy, Patamon?" the boy asked.

"Candy!" Patamon smiled brightly.

"I'll take that as a yes then…" he said openning the door when he bumped someone…

"Itai…" Kari said touching her head.

"I'm sorry are you alright?" the boy said outstretching his hand to help her.

"Hai… Arigato…" she said when she noticed something… the boy was wearing a bracelet with the symbol of hope and he was carrying a Patamon. The boy seemed to notice as well that she was wearing another bracelet with the symbol of light.

"Kari!?!" the boy said.

"TK!?!" Kari said.

"Kari!" TK said pulling her into a hug… (to those who are wondering, Patamon flew to Izzy whose pocket had a chocolate bar.)

*********************************************************************************

Takari-san: Was it any good? Please read and review… and here's a quick summary of what happens in the last chapter…

A mysterious letter was left in Kari's locker… and was giving her clues on who was her secret admirer… could it be TK or someone else? Find out in the last chapter of Friendship Bracelets…


	3. Chapter 3

****

Friendship Bracelets

Chapter 3: Mission Accomplished

Takari-san: {sigh} I can't believe this is the last chapter… I had so much fun writing this fic… Well, I don't own Digimon, though I wish I did. Thanks to all those who reviewed! It was great reading your reviews and I wish I could make another Takari soon! (Oh yeah! There was one person who reviewed me about the word onee-chan being sister… I really appreciate your help but I asked ~sml~ and he told me onee-chan/ oni-chan is elder brother, while one-san is elder sister, so that's how I'll use it.)

*********************************************************************************

Kari sat alone in the reunion, watching everyone talk to TK about how tall he grew these past four years and how he looked so cool… of course there were some exceptions… Matt was babbling about how he was much cooler than his brother was, Davis was insulting him and Tai was just looking at him weirdly. She just looked at him admiring his every detail of his golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes and wonderful build. (Who can't resist just looking at TK?) She knew she loved him… she knew for a very long time now, but she just didn't have the guts to tell him. Afraid… afraid that the most important person in her life will hate her, hate her because she loved him more than a best friend should. Her train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted, when…

"Hey, Kari! Why are you not eating? Is the food bad or something" TK asked her looking worried.

'He hasn't changed… he just became more… more… beautiful." Kari thought.

"Kari?" TK said when his best friend did not reply.

"Eh? Oh… the food's great TK, don't worry…" I said taking a bite when my taste buds suddenly cried for water.

"Oh… I see, because you see… Matt ordered the food. Izzy just fainted a while ago, you know?" TK laughed.

"Should've known…" I said after drinking one huge gulp of water, panting.

"Well… I couldn't pick and he volunteered." TK said smiling.

"Oh… it looks like Ken fainted as well…" Kari said looking at the rest of the gang nursing an unconscious Ken and Matt and Tai snickering, the food taking no effect.

For the rest of this relatively normal digidestined lunch TK and Kari talked, rarely taking a bite from there food… Mimi and Sora scolding their boyfriends and Joe, Iori, Yolei and Davis adding to the pile of unconscious people. They said their goodbyes and went to separate directions.

*********************************************************************************

Days passed since then… TK is already taking classes in their school, in Kari's same class actually. Some of the girls actually made him a fan club where they all talked about how great he played basketball and other stuff about him, to TK's disgust. (Think Sohma, Yuki from Fruits Basket)

"Ah… a relaxing weekend at last." Kari said making her way to her locker looking forward to a long relaxing weekend, spending time with the gang and their Digimon. They planned to have a picnic in the Digiworld this Saturday and she was really looking forward to it.

She made her way to her locker and saw something odd… a letter of some sort, halfway inserted in her locker… Curiosity got to her, she reached out and opened the letter and read…

__

Just smile…

You don't have to hide it from me.

Come dance with me.

Just smile…

You don't have to hide it from me…

Come dance with me…

I shall leave you clues to find out who I am.

Am I the one you love, or do I stand no chance?

Do you care for me the way I do or do you not?

These I'll find out if you follow what I leave, please do follow I need to know… So here's the clue.

Go to the school's gate entrance and there you shall find another letter, pointing you closer to where I am… Hurry, follow my guide for I'm too excited to meet you, though I get to see you everyday…

~Your Secret Admirer~

Kari looked at the letter… the only thought that crossed is mind 'could it be TK?' 

'Yes… it was a possibility' she thought as she found herself running towards the gate entrance.

*********************************************************************************

"Did Mimi and Sora, go there already and did they leave the next clue?" Izzy whispered behind a water fountain.

"Yeah… they got their video camera as well…" Yolei replied filming Kari running to the school gates surrounded by pens and paper alike to those used for the letter…

*********************************************************************************

Kari ran towards the gates seeing a bouquet of blue carnations laying with another letter.

'Can TK really be the guy?' Kari thought doubtfully, looking at the bouquet of blue carnations. 'I know I told him my favorite flower but will he really go that far?' getting the letter and the flowers reading the letter…

I wanna breathe you.

I wanna feel you near.

This is my confession.

I wanna see what you see when you cry those tears.

Give me just second, what am I to do?

Maybe it's obsession.

But this my confession.

The second clue that will lead you very near is…

Go to the park, upon seeing a CD play it… there's the clue…

~Your Secret Admirer~

Kari looked at the piece of paper weirdly 'TK isn't the kind of person who used music but… who knows?' Kari thought running towards the park.

*********************************************************************************

"Got that Mimi?" Sora asked.

"Yup…" Mimi grinned looking at the running Kari.

"You know, my mom's going to kill me if she found out about those flowers…" Sora said since they're part was over, they didn't have to run around anymore.

"Don't worry, here… TK decided to pay you." Mimi said handing her the money for the flowers.

"Thank goodness… hey, this is more than he should pay… let's go get a bite to eat, my treat." Sora said looking at the money.

"Okay." Mimi grinned as they ran towards a food joint.

*********************************************************************************

Kari found herself at the park, panting. All this running is getting her tired. She found a CD, another letter and a CD player lying on a bench. She took the CD and used the CD player to listen to it…

TOO MANY BILLION PEOPLE

RUNNING AROUND THE PLANET

WHAT IS THE CHANCE IN HEAVEN

THAT YOU'D FIND YOUR WAY TO ME?

TELL ME WHAT IS THIS SWEET SENSATION?

IT'S A MIRACLE THAT'S HAPPENED

THOUGH I SEARCH FOR AN EXPLANATION

ONLY ONE THING IT COULD BE -

THAT I WAS BORN FOR YOU

IT WAS WRITTEN IN THE STARS

YES, I WAS BORN FOR YOU

AND THE CHOICE WAS NEVER OURS

IT'S AS IF THE POWERS OF THE UNIVERSE

CONSPIRED TO MAKE YOU MINE

AND TIL THE DAY I DIE,

I BLESS THE DAY THAT I WAS BORN FOR YOU

TOO MANY FOOLISH PEOPLE

TRYING TO COME BETWEEN US

NONE OF THEM SEEM TO MATTER

WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES

NOW I KNOW WHY I BELONG HERE

IN YOUR ARMS I FOUND THE ANSWER

SOMEHOW NOTHING WOULD SEEM SO WRONG HERE

IF THEY'D ONLY REALIZE

THAT I WAS BORN FOR YOU

AND THAT YOU WERE BORN FOR ME

AND IN THIS RANDOM WORLD,

THIS WAS CLEARLY MEANT TO BE

WHAT WE HAVE THE WORLD COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND

OR EVER TAKE AWAY

AND TILL THE DAY I DIE

I BLESS THE DAY THAT I WAS BORN FOR YOU

WHAT WE HAVE THE WORLD COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND

OR EVER TAKE AWAY

AND AS THE YEARS GO BY

UNTIL THE DAY I DIE

I BLESS THE DAY THAT I WAS BORN FOR YOU

Kari looked dumbfounded, shocked that someone could be so sweet. 'Can this be really TK?' Kari thought doubtfully opening the letter.

If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you.  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you.  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time.  
You're all I need, my love, my valentine.  
  
All of my life  
I been waiting for  
All you give to me.  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly.  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more.  
I will give you my heart  
until the end of time.  
You're all I need, my love, my valentine.  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time.  
Cause all I need is you my valentine.  
You're all I need, my love, my valentine.

Alas, we're finally about to end. Go farther in the park, a picnic area and you'll find something that will show you who I am.

~Your Secret Admirer~

Kari ran into the park, thinking… wishing it was TK, not really crossing to her mind if it wasn't.

*******************************************************************************************

"And I call this video, Hope and Light. A little video edittind and it's going to complete." Matt said sighing, holding another video camera.

"I just hope your brother will take care of my sister or both of you are dead." Tai said holding binoculars..

"Of course he will… do you know that he's willing to pay us all for are great services… though he doesn't know we're recording it all." Matt said grinning.

"That's good, since I'm broke." Tai said grinning as they both laughed.

*******************************************************************************************

Kari hurriedly ran to a picnic area when she found another letter. She opened it and there was a piece of paper and a charm. The charm was the symbol of hope, she opened and read the letter.

Now do you know?

Kari almost cried when a figure came out of nowhere…

"I hope your not angry or anything…" TK said coming out of the bushes.

"TK!" Kari shouted crying, ran to hug him.

"Um… so does this mean you love me too?" TK said smiling.

"Yes Takeru Takaishi, I love you too…" Kari said hugging him, when TK went closer to her and kissed her.

"You know something…" TK said when they were apart.

"Yeah?" Kari said smiling.

"I won't be able to take you out much since I'm broke. I had to pay everyone a lot to be able to do this." TK said.

"he he…" Kari giggled.

"Oh yeah, why don't you wear this?" TK said inserting the charm into her bracelet.

"You have my charm as well?" Kari asked.

"Yeah…" he said showing her his bracelet as they laughed happily, perfectly knowing how they felt for each other.

*******************************************************************************************

'Why did they chose me to be the camera-man for the last part!?!' Ken thought from above a tree holding a video camera. ' I only get paid by Matt too… and I know he's cheap.' When suddenly the branch gave in to his weight and he fell on Davis who passing by.

*The End*

Takari-san: Done! I like the way it turned out… Thanks to all those reviewed and I don't own the songs I used… they belong to whoever they belong too, okay? Bye! I had fun writing this! Read and Review!


End file.
